


It’s Only Temporary

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, random facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry but I don’t. Most of that day is a bit of a blur actually.” Except the sex part. He <i>definitely</i> remembers the sex part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Only Temporary

**Author's Note:**

> Please see [this post and the tags.](http://chrisbryanaravena.tumblr.com/post/19394337037/meeya87-did-you-kno-source-ah-so-thats)

Tim blinks sleepily against his pillow as he wakes up. Long lashes brushing against dark cotton as he starts to gain consciousness. The room is faintly lit, courtesy of the bright sun soaking in through the curtained windows. It looks like a beautiful summer day outside but his brain is refusing to wake up.  
  


He at least recognizes the sheets. He’s lying face down in Kon’s bed, feeling more tired than anything he can recall in a long while. And when he tries to move, various pains make themselves known.  
  


At the back of his neck, right at the base.  
  


_(Kon tipped him back. With his head digging into the pillow, his hips are raised up to grant better access to Kon. The pose puts a strain on his neck but he cares more about accepting the hard length smoothly. He doesn’t care about the pain in his neck, he cares more about the pleasant burn coming from down south.)_  
  


His arms feel sore around the forearms.  
  


_(His hands are holding onto the headboard, gripping the railings so tight that his  grip starts to ache. His muscles stiffen and jerk underneath Kon’s hand. He wants to touch Kon but the meta won’t allow it.)_  
  


His lower back aches and throbs.  
  


( _Kon’s slamming into him. Hard and mercilessly fast. The slapping noises add to the noises Tim’s letting out. Kon’s hands are holding him steady as he takes Tim from behind. The finger of TTK around the smaller man’s cock tightens, makes him yelp and push back harder.)_  
  


Even his knees are feeling sore.  
  


_(He’s quivering. Shaking with the effort of staying on all fours as Kon’s tongue laps up the semen dribbling down his inner thigh. The meta is seemingly intent on catching every last drop as he slowly licks up Tim’s tight balls. Tim has to bite down on his tongue to stop himself from screaming when he feels the shy press of Kon’s tongue against his puckered hole. He lets it out when he feels the hot muscle pushing in.)_  
  


Not to mention his thighs.  
  


_(Tears fall from his eyes as Kon pushes his thighs apart and up against his shoulders. He’s begging, chanting “Please…Please…”. But he isn’t sure for what exactly. He accept Kon inside again. The slide is smooth and effortless, taking advantage of come, spit and lube. Every part of him is aching and crying out as Kon works him to yet another orgasm.)_  
  


He closes his eyes and sighs. Clearly he had sex last night, that much is obvious. Tim can hear Kon shifting on his side of the bed. An arm drapes itself over his back, a warm chest pressing up behind him and a soft kiss pressed into his hair.  
  


“You awake?”  
  


Tim makes a grunt of acknowledgement, words and higher thought processes still a little beyond him as he tries to sort through the snippets of memories. As more and more memories return of the completely  _mind blowing_  sex, Tim feels shy and happy at the same time. They’ve had sex before yes but never with such heat and intensity…  
  


“What brought on last night’s performance?” He murmurs, Kon’s fingers dancing up and down his back.  
  


“You don’t remember?” There’s a strange cautiousness to his voice which makes confuses Tim.   
  


“Remember what?” he asks, turning his head around to peer up at Kon.  
  


“Nothing.” Kon shakes his head. But there’s a distinctly pleased glint to his eyes which rings a vague warning bell in his head. And he’s got the suspicious feeling that he’s forgotten something important.  
  


—  
  


_*A few days later*_  
  


“I don’t remember talking to you that day…” Tim is on the phone with Dick, pacing his sub-level basement as he talks.   
  


“How could you not remember? We talked for two hours!” Dick sounds hurt and confused at the same time. Tim can almost see the kicked puppy expression on his older brother’s face.  
  


“I’m sorry but I don’t. Most of that day is a bit of a blur actually.” Except the sex part. He _definitely_  remembers the sex part. Suddenly he’s very glad that Dick can’t see his red face.  
  


“Seriously? You don’t remember complaining to me about how Kon rearranged your whole kitchen after trying to ‘clean up’ a cooking disaster?”  
  


Tim’s eyes widen at the words. It’s like a door suddenly being opened with a gust of wind. Good mood vanishing faster than a wisp of smoke, Tim scowls, “I’m going to have to call you back. I need to to talk to Conner.”  
  


He was going to give that man such a talking too…  
  


—  
  


_*Several hours later*_  
  


Tim groans at the feeling of Kon’s hands stroking his cock.   
  


“W-wait.” He gasps, tugging on Kon’s hair. The table was cool underneath his back but hard and making him squirm around in a bid to get more comfortable.  
  


The meta pauses, tongue a scant inch away from licking the cock in front of him. “What?”  
  


Tim attempts to catch his breath but it’s impossible to do so. Not with Kon’s stationary hand just wrapped around his cock and not moving. He’s torn, so terribly torn as he tries not to let his hips move into the grip. His voice is a breathy whisper as he speaks, “We were t-talking just now…”  
  


“We were…” Kon replies placidly, hair standing up on end thanks to the ruffling Tim’s hands have given them. “You wanna talk right now or let me blow you?”  
  


With a whimper, Tim gives in and lets his hips push up into Kon’s hand. The feral grin on Kon’s face is the last thing he sees before he drops his head back and cries out.  
  


Ten minutes later, he’s hard pressed to even remember where they were. In thirty, he gasps that he has to meet up with Dick. In fifty, he thinks should probably call Dick to tell him that he can’t make it. In sixty, he's passes out after coming in Kon’s mouth.


End file.
